Alexa Newell
Alexa Kara Newell (born 24 March, 1995) is an American wrestler and singer, who currently competes for the ALPHA wrestling promotion under her real name. Early Life Growing up as the second of three children, Alexa had a christian upbringing. Something that she hated and would distance herself from as she grew up, but at the age of 6, she was immersed within the confines of Sunday School and frequently topping her class. In fact, the same applied for her school - even if she was more of an "outcast" from a popularity standpoint. Caring more about her dolls and playing with them (an aspect she has retained and incorporated into her in-ring gimmick) than making friends. That doesn't mean she didn't have friends - she did. Just that she was more often alone and within the confines of her room. An attitude that remained throughout school; especially the later years of elementary and middle school, when she was often bullied for her "alternative" or well, gothic means of living (something that went against the manner in which she had been brought up), even joining a band called "The Blood Reign" alongside then best friend Ryan Haskill in 9th grade as the lead singer (which was an interest that stemmed back to her days in the church choir). Although it was only for six months before they parted ways, Alexa stated that she legitimately loved every moment of those six months and even planned on being a metal singer when she left high school - well, until she found wrestling. Well, "found" isn't correct, she had always been a fan of wrestling; often watched it with her family at home, idolising the likes of Rebecca Courtney and Sarah Kade but it wasn't until 11th grade when she found herself wanting to follow in their footsteps and actually committing to the sport as her future. Part of that was due to wanting to get through school and then decide what she wanted to do (either be a nurse or a scientist) and part of it was that she had often been told that she didn't have the looks or the athleticism to be a wrestler - two things that disheartened her considerably. That all changed when Paul Washington found her studying a math book after school at the local park. Straight away, he saw something in her that he hadn't seen in a while - somebody who not only did have the look, but could be moulded into something special. Mind you, this was without knowing her athletic prowess (something that wasn't really known by anyway, considering she had only really done a little bit of soccer in 6th grade). Approaching her, he stated that she had been initially reluctant but decided to give it a shot - and immediately impressed him with her skills. "You were born for this" he explained (as told by Alexa herself) and would train her, whilst she continued to study and use the hopes of a career as a nurse or scientist as a back up plan. Something there, in case this wrestling gig didn't work for her (even though she stated that she was intending on going to college to become a nurse regardless - for no other reason than to say that she could tick it off her bucket list). It was around this time that she went back to metal singing, this time for the "Shallow sorrow", a band consisting of three of her friends from high school, and resulting in them even releasing an EP called "The Marking" on December 21st, 2013. An EP she was happy with and stated that although the band hasn't released a song since 2015, they are together and often work on new tracks when they have the time; including releasing "Shallow memories" on October 9 of 2018 to the underground scene. Though wrestling was her number one interest, as she was still training under Washington, as well as occasionally working independent dates in the Saint Louis area to make a living whilst working on her nursing degree at the University of Missouri. Wrestling career Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1995